Alpha Centuari
As a baby she was all alone, she was orphaned because her parents died in a brutal war. She was found by her older brother Cinos (keep in mind this is not my character I didn't pick his name) he was fourteen when he found her and raised her until she was sixteen. Even though Cinos is much older than Alpha he didn't like being called father, he preferred the term brother since he didn't age after he turned seventeen. When Alpha was 16 she was taken by Marauder pirates and forced to clean everything. After three years she escaped and stole a ship. She crash landed on Earth by accident and was discovered by a farmer's son, Ivan. Ivan was very greedy and decided to turn her in after pulling her out of her almost destroyed ship. She was taken to area 51 to be questioned and disected, but 6 hours after she got there she destroyed the base and escaped. Now she is being hunted down by government agents and is traveling around Earth to find a way back to her older brother. She travels alone in fear that if she was with anyone else they would be in danger. While on the road she met up with a very mischevious and infamous character, Dr. Finitevus. She had no idea who she was and he seemed charming and trustworthy, he offered her help in exchange for her returning the master emerald to him. He said that a red echidna had stolen it from him and he needed help getting it back. She, of course, agreed and after finding it she stole it back from Knuckles after a fight. After she gave it to Finitevus he admitted it was a trick and trapped her so that she couldn't take the emerald back. When Knuckles found them he defeated Finitevus with his team and freed Alpha. After apologizing and explaining what happened he forgave her (just barely). After her helmet was removed by Julie-sue they saw she was an echidna, they were all shocked. Alpha had no idea that's what she was, for Cinos wasn't a very good teacher and forgot to teach her a few things. He had taught her how to walk, read, write, talk, swim, and fight. Julie-sue had invited them to stay with her and Alpha went with them, but only for a few days. While she was staying with them she met Sonic, Rouge, Amy, and the Freedom Fighters. Everyone was very curious about her and asked her questions about who she was and where she came from and the usual stuff you'd ask a stranger. They gave her a room to stay and she fought with them for a few days until the military found her and almost killed everyone. She had managed to escape and get them to follow her, she lost them in some snow capped mountains and was back to traveling alone. Still searching for a way home. Category:Infobox templates